


Chosen

by shadowsong26



Series: Jedi of Valdemar [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Gen, also briefly referenced background Bail/Breha, anyway so hi welcome back to my niche crossover, as a head's up, but no one dies onscreen or anything, character tags will be updated as applicable, uh backstory character and/or parental death in a couple of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsong26/pseuds/shadowsong26
Summary: Various characters getting Chosen in the Star Wars/Heralds of Valdemar fusion. Not presented chronologically (or in any kind of order, necessarily).





	1. Bail

It started out as an ordinary enough day.

Bail was out in the Palace gardens between lessons, wondering if Breha might be free for a moment, too--Healer trainees had odd schedules, so it was often hard to tell. He  _thought_ he remembered her mentioning, the last time they'd all been together as a group, that she had this afternoon free. But she might have been talking about a completely different day. Or he might be misremembering. Or something might have come up. Or...

Well, it wasn't like he exactly knew what he would say to her if she was, anyway. He kept getting tongue-tied and awkward when he tried to talk to her, unless there was something specific or they were in a group. (Something Padme and Obi-Wan teased him  _ mercilessly _ about, but he supposed that was their right, as his closest friends.)

But, still, it was nice to think about. And if she  _ was _ free, he could maybe ask if she had an _evening_ free anytime soon, and if she’d like to--or even if she’d just like to meet him and his friends for dinner again sometime, which was probably a cop out of some sort, but…

It was probably better if Breha wasn’t free, on second thought. At least until he’d worked out more carefully what he was going to say. If he wanted to ask her to...well, something.

(This sort of thing _did_ get easier with practice, or that was what Mother had told him a few days ago. Laughing. Which had been, of course,  _ mortifying. _ He hadn’t known she even  _ knew. _ Though in hindsight he probably shouldn’t have been surprised. There wasn't much that got past his mother, after all…)

His thoughts were interrupted, sort of, by the sound of chiming hoofbeats, moving at speed behind him. He moved to one side of the path--wherever the Companion was headed in a hurry, he certainly wasn’t about to get in their way--but then…

But then the magnificent, pure-white stallion came to a graceful, if abrupt, halt in front of _him._

_...wait, what…? _

_ :It wasn’t supposed to be this soon,: _ a sonorous male voice echoed in his head.

“Rolan?” he said, more confused than anything, and  _ wait, why do I know his name…? Wait, isn’t Rolan-- _

_ :I’m so sorry, Bail. But I Choose you.: _


	2. Kanan

It had all happened so fast. The accident--the rockslide--and Mom--

_ “Keep moving, sweetheart. I’ll be right behind you.” _

He had turned back at the last second, and seen her go under, and he had tried, he had  _ tried _ to go back, to pull her out, because maybe, maybe, maybe…

The ground was too unstable. He could  _ feel _ it giving way, and her voice kept echoing in his head  _ keep moving, keep moving, keep moving. _

His shoulders hunched, and he drew his knees up to his chest, burying his face in them and trying to make himself as small as he possibly could.

And he hated himself a little bit, because he’d listened. And because he wasn’t listening now.

_ I’ll be right behind you. _

Something soft and warm nudged his shoulder, and he leaned away a little bit.

_ :I’m not going to tell you it’ll be all right,: _ someone said softly, and it sounded like the voice was  _ inside _ his head, like Mom’s echo only...not.

“Good,” he said.

_ :I’m not going to tell you it’ll be easy, either,: _ the stranger continued.  _ :But you  _ can _ keep moving. You  _ can  _ move forward.: _

“How?” he asked.  _ “How? _ I’m--I’m all alone now, Mom’s  _ gone, _ she--she--she said…”

He’d started crying, and he wiped the tears away, angry.

_ :You’re not alone.: _

He looked up, disbelieving, and was caught by the bluest eyes he’d ever seen.

_ :It will be hard work,:  _ the Companion-- _ Dume, _ something in the back of Kanan’s mind supplied--said.  _ :But I’ll be here with you. And we’ll keep moving forward together.: _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After consultation with my friend who Knows Things about horses, Dume is probably built something like an Arabian.


	3. Padme

It wasn’t that Padme was worried about  _ not _ being Chosen.

She had no real reason to be worried, after all. She definitely didn’t doubt herself or what she was capable of. Besides, the  _ last _ time an Heir-Presumptive hadn’t been Chosen was over a century ago, and he’d had a powerful Healing gift  _ and _ three younger siblings, so there was a  _ reason. _ Padme, however, was an only child, and while her Gifts hadn’t really awakened yet, she was pretty sure she wasn’t supposed to be a Healer.

Anyway, she was only twelve. On the young end of typical for being Chosen.

Still, just because she wasn’t  _ worried _ about it didn’t mean she hadn’t started _wondering._  Obviously, she wasn’t going to be Queen for  _ years _ yet, but the sooner she started preparing, the better she’d be at it. Right?

She was  _ ready, _  that was all.

So, while she hadn’t exactly started _hovering_ near the Field, ever since her birthday three months ago, she _had_ picked up the habit of taking the long way around and dawdling on her way back from weapons classes, or anything else that gave her a real excuse to walk that way. She didn’t really _do_ anything, except stand there for a few minutes, watching the Companions and wondering which of them might be _hers._

Today, though, she was seriously considering skipping that new ritual.

It was  _ cold-- _ the coldest day of the year so far, and starting to snow as she made her way across the Palace grounds. And Padme had that book of tax law she was trying to get through  _ (without _ asking Papa or Uncle Mace or Uncle Palpatine for help, if at all possible), and curling up in her favorite chair inside where it was  _ warm _ to continue that project seemed like a much better use of her time.

On the  _ other _ hand, if the snow kept up like this, she might be stuck inside for the next couple days, and not get another chance for a while.

_ Just a quick stop, _ she decided.  _ Then I’ll go inside and warm up. _

She changed direction, picking her way through the half-inch or so of snow already piled on the ground, heading for the Field.

And there, standing next to the fence, as if she’d been formed out of the snow itself, was a Companion mare with long, graceful legs and a beautiful, elegantly arched neck, her mane fluttering just a little in the wind.

She was probably--no, wait,  _ definitely-- _ the prettiest Companion Padme had ever seen.

The Companion shifted a little, and Padme got the distinct impression that she was flattered, and also more than a little amused.

She grinned, and picked up her pace, clambering up onto the fence to sit next to the Companion.

“Hi,” she said, a little breathless.

_ :Hello,: _ she replied, nuzzling her a little and her face was so warm and soft.  _ :You’re late.: _

Padme rolled her eyes. “It’s  _ snowing,” _ she pointed out, maybe a little defensively, as she reached over to pet the Companion’s-- _ my Companion’s? _ \--neck.

_ :Point,: _ she said.  _ :I’m Sabe.: _

“Hi, Sabe,” Padme said. And even if she was trying to learn to be Eloquent (when she wasn’t reading through boring,  _ boring _ tax codes), there was…there was just this  _ moment, _ okay, and even if she  _ could _ find the words…

This was  _ way _ too big for  _ words. _

Sabe nuzzled her again, and replied,  _ :Hello, Chosen.: _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Referring again to my friend, Sabe is most likely something like an Akhal-Teke


	4. Han

So,  Han’s day hadn’t exactly gone according to plan. Witness how it had ended--with him in a barn, his hands tied behind his back, together with the biggest,  _ grumpiest  _ looking horse in the goddamn Kingdom.

The worst of it was, he wasn’t totally sure how the hell it had happened. Other than it was probably the Bard’s fault. Yeah, probably safe to blame the damned Bard.

He swore under his breath, then picked himself up. “All right. It’s fine. It’s gonna be fine. I’ve gotten out of worse scrapes than this.”

The horse snorted and pawed at the ground a little.

“Hey, easy there, big guy,” Han said, in what he hoped was a placating kind of tone (what the hell did he know about horses, anyway). “I’m just trying to find a way out of here, all right?”

If he didn’t know any better, he’d’ve sworn the horse rolled his eyes.

“...nice,” he muttered, then started wriggling his bound hands over his legs to get them out in front of him. Once he’d managed that--with some _more_ swearing, these bastards knew what they were doing; the rope didn’t have a lot of give--he started checking the walls.

The horse  _ watched _ him the whole time, like he was somewhere between curious and bored.

“Look, buddy, if you’ve got something to add…” Han said, eyeing him.

The horse snorted again and started nosing around on the ground. Probably looking for hay or something.

There wasn’t any in this barn, which seemed weird to Han, but--again, he didn’t exactly know a whole hell of a lot about horses.  _ Or _ barns.

“All right then,” he said, and went back to looking for an exit.

Somewhat to his surprise, he actually  _ found _ one--a boarded-up half-door in one of the stalls. On the opposite side of the building from the door he’d been tossed in through, too, which meant he might actually be able to sneak through without being spotted.

His luck was  _ finally _ starting to change.

...assuming he could get the damned thing  _ open, _ anyway.

He tugged at the boards, but whether it was because he didn’t have enough wiggle room from the ropes to get a good grip or because they were just nailed on that tight, he didn’t make any progress at all.

“Damn it,” he muttered, slumping down and glowering at the door as if  _ that _ would be enough to get it open.

Behind him, way too close for comfort, the horse snorted.

He jumped and turned around. “...what, are you following me now?”

The horse  _ snickered. _

And then Han got an idea.

Biggest, grumpiest horse in the Kingdom against a couple of measly little boards?

Yeah, he knew who he’d bet on in  _ that _ contest.

“Hey, big guy,” he said. “Look, I don’t like you, and you don’t like me, but if you could just...do me a favor, and kick this door down, we can both be on our merry way and never speak of this again. How’s that sound?”

_ :Who says I don’t like you?: _

Han stared at the horse.

_...what the--no--there’s no--wait,  _ what?

Okay, so, yes, the biggest, grumpiest horse in the Kingdom  _ was _ white, and blue-eyed, and…

“...what,” he finally managed.

The horse-- _ Companion?! _ \--nudged him out of the way and studied the door.

_ :Huh. Good plan, surprised I didn’t notice this one myself. Yes, obviously, I can kick the door down, but it’s going to draw some attention. We’re going to have to make a break for it as soon as I do. So you’d better get on now.: _

“Get--no. Oh, no.”

_ :Oh, yes,: _ the Companion said, turning and looking him right in the eyes, and--

_ :You’re a Herald now, Han,:  _ he said.  _ :Because I Choose you.: _

...yep.  _ Definitely _ blaming the Bard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chewie is a Clydesdale. Quick, act shocked.


	5. Anakin

Mom had fallen asleep a little while ago, but Anakin couldn’t. He was still too wound up from this afternoon--he’d come  _ so close _ to winning that time. But then he’d messed up, and fell, and okay it still hurt a little bit which was probably  _ part _ of why he was still up but mostly it was because his brain wouldn’t stop playing it back for him.

He fidgeted a little, trying to keep as quiet as possible so he wouldn’t wake Mom up, since her day started really,  _ really _ early, and was finally distracted by a tapping noise at the window.

He sat up, looked around, and--okay, Mom hadn’t moved, that was good. Maybe he’d just imagined it?

Nope, there it was again. Well, maybe not a  _ tapping _ noise, more like something bumping into it, but not quite as  _ sharp _ as tapping would be. Or at least it wasn’t a branch or claws or anything, it sounded too big and soft and--

He should probably go see what that was. Before Mom  _ did _ wake up.

He carefully picked his way across the floor, tiptoeing around Mom, and climbed up on the little table under the window to get a good look outside.

There was a horse.

A whole, entire, white  _ horse. _

He blinked. Rubbed his eyes.

Yep. The horse was still there.

...wait a minute.

Anakin had heard stories before, from Mom and some of the other grownups here at the compound, about Heralds and Companions. And Companions were supposed to be smart, magic, white horses. And this horse was definitely  _ watching _ him, and looked a  _ whole _ lot smarter than some of the  _ other _ horses he’d seen.

And, yeah, maybe that was just because Watto had stupid horses or something, but...but maybe...

He looked back at Mom, then back at the horse, then eased the window open.

“Um.”

_ :Hi!: _ the horse said, brightly.

Anakin perked up. “Hi?”

_ :I’m Ahsoka,: _ she said.  _ :And you’re Anakin, and I’ve been  _ looking _ for you.: _

“Really?” he said, trying to stay quiet, because Mom, but--

_ :Really.: _

“...does this mean I get to be a  _ Herald?” _

_ :Yep!: _ Ahsoka said.  _ :Soon as we figure out how to get you out this window.: _

“Wizard,” Anakin whispered, then started to climb down off the table. “Wait here. I know  _ exactly _ what to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After consultation, Ahsoka is probably something like a Dartmoor Pony. Hardier/stronger than they look, and also, I am told, enormous trolls.


	6. Leia

Leia had, for as long as she could remember, liked climbing trees.

Part of it was the perspective--being able to see farther, plus for once being taller than everyone around her. (She  _ might _ hit a growth spurt in a few years, but she was pretty sure that she’d inherited her  _ mother’s _ height, and not either of her fathers’.)

Part of it was also, probably, that she could just sneak a few minutes where no one was looking for her, where she could read something for fun or plot for the future or daydream about the exciting assignments she and her eventual Companion might have. If she’d been an ordinary Herald, anyway.

Not that she would trade her position for anything--she knew she was going to be Queen someday (very,  _ very _ far in the future), and she was going to be  _ great _ at it. She  _ knew _ that, as sure as she knew her own name.

But she was also thirteen, and even if she knew the  _ reality _ of riding circuits, especially in one of the more remote sectors, was really either boring or terrifying...the _adventure_ involved in  being an ordinary Herald, out on the Border somewhere where she could dispense justice and fight bandits and so on was nice to think about.

So, she drifted away after her weapons lesson, when she had a free hour to spare before her next class, heading towards her spot off at the edge of the Field. She found her favorite tree unoccupied as always, frowned for a second in concentration, and tossed her bag up, hooking her usual branch on the first try.

“Hah,” she muttered, pleased. Last time had been sort of embarrassing--or, well, it would’ve been if there had been anyone around to see. She’d missed the hook  _ four times _ in a  _ row. _

_ I gotta be more  _ consistent, _ though, _ she said.  _ But that’s tomorrow’s problem. Today, I am Triumphant. _

Scrambling up the tree after her bag was a lot easier, of course. She hadn’t fallen since she was  _ eight, _ after all.

Of course, as soon as she thought it, the universe conspired to bring her down. A branch that was  _ usually _ stable enough to hold her snapped when she put her weight on it, and she just  _ barely _ missed the next one down, landing in an undignified heap on the ground with a yelp and a word that she absolutely had not picked up from Papa.

_ :Hey, are you okay?: _

And, of  _ course, _ she had a witness now.

“I’m fine,” she grumbled, getting up and wincing a little at a sore spot on her rear. But everything moved right, so it was only bruised, at least. “Just my dignity.”

_ :Dignity’s kind of overrated,: _ her audience suggested.

“Says you,” she said.

_ :Well,: _ he said,  _ :I’m the only one here now, so your dignity is safe.: _

“Oh, really?” Leia said, turning around and putting her hands on her hips to give her best glare at--

...in hindsight, she wasn’t actually surprised. He’d been  _ Mindspeaking _ her, after all, and not a Mindvoice she recognized.

Still.

But then the Companion-- _ her _ Companion--tossed his head a little bit, to get a piece of his mane that had fallen forward out of his eyes, and struck a pose. It did  _ not  _ look anywhere  _ near  _ as majestic as he probably thought it would, and, honestly, if it weren’t for the fact that it was happening in  _ this moment, _ just as she felt Luke lock into place inside her head, she probably would’ve started giggling.

It  _ did _ helpfully break the spell, at least, and she took two quick steps over to wrap her arms around his neck.

_ :Your secret’s safe with me, Leia,: _ he said, then added,  _ :Chosen.: _

As if she  _ really _ needed to be told.


	7. Obi-Wan

There was some kind of commotion out in the yard, but it was nothing compared to the clattering of Quin scrambling up the stairs to the room he shared with Obi-Wan.

“Obi!” he said, shoving in the door. “Come on, you _have_ to see what this horse is doing.”

He blinked. “A horse?” Without waiting for an answer, he set his book aside and followed his brother down the stairs. He hadn’t the faintest idea what that meant, but whatever it was that was going on, it wouldn’t be _boring._ Not if _Quin_ was involved.

Sure enough, there was a white stallion out in the yard--one who probably belonged to someone, and someone wealthy. He was unsaddled, but even from this distance, his bridle looked like high-quality leather.

And he was currently using it to--there was no other word for it--tease Obi-Wan’s younger sibs.

Obi-Wan blinked again, then grinned at Quin. “You were right,” he murmured, and Quin shoved his shoulder lightly.

“Told you!” he said, then leapt out into the yard to join the others.

It only took a few seconds to figure out what was going on, now he was here. Clearly, someone had had the sensible idea of catching the runaway horse and trying to return him to his owner, but _he_ had other ideas. He would let one of his pursuers come _just_ within a hair of catching his bridle, and then dance aside at the last second.

Obi-Wan would almost feel sorry for the horse, being chased around like that, if he weren’t so clearly enjoying himself.

Rather than get involved in the game, Obi-Wan stayed on the steps and just watched for a moment. The horse, while he clearly had a sort of-- _charisma_ was the only word for it, was a little odd-looking. His face was blocky, his spine was short and a little bunched, and his mane and tail were rather shaggy. It almost made him look _disreputable,_ if that could be said about a horse.

 _:Lies and calumny,:_ someone said. _:Clearly, I am magnificent.:_

The horse came to a halt in front of Obi-Wan and-- _posed._

“I--what?”

Except--now that Obi-Wan got a closer look, the horse clearly wasn’t a horse at all.

He was a _Companion._

How had he _missed_ that?

 _:Oh, I was hiding,:_ the Companion said airily.

“You can do that?”

 _:Yes, yes, of course!:_ he said, tossing his head. _:I grant you, I am not entirely_ supposed _to without real need. But! If I had a carrot for every time I did only what I was_ supposed _to do, I would starve. Waste away to nothing.:_

“Well, I suppose we can’t have that,” Obi-Wan said, automatically, as he tentatively reached out to pat the Companion’s nose.

His sibs had gone mostly quiet in the background, except for the baby, who had started giggling again. He spotted Bant out of the corner of his eye, scooping her up to shush her.

 _:Indeed we cannot,:_ the Companion said. _:But, alas, I am forgetting my manners. And there are, of course, certain formalities to attend to.:_ He shifted position, adopting a much more solemn air and meeting Obi-Wan’s eyes properly.

And it was only _then_ that he realized exactly what was going on.

 _:I am Hondo,:_ the Companion said. _:And, my soon-to-be very dear Kenobi, I am Choosing you.:_


End file.
